Episode 6065 (20th January 2020)
Plot Linda's forgotten Mick's birthday, which was the previous day. She berates Shirley for not telling her and decides to host a surprise birthday party for him in the bar. Sonia confesses to Martin that she was the one who stole Dot's money. She explains to him everything about George Watson and what forced her to do it. He's puzzled on the lies that she's fed him, after making him believe that she had everything under control. He confesses to Dot, only saying that he was the one who stole her money. Jean's having a tough day and Daniel entices her to drink in The Vic where they fall under Stuart and Rainie's funeral experience scheme. Which all in all leaves Jean upset, who wishes to only have fond memories. The Slaters are strapped for income and Whitney organises a meeting for Kat with one of her associates Mr Hobbs for a range of cleaning jobs across several factories. However, the interview is a sham when Mr Hobbs tries coming onto Kat in exchange for the jobs whom Kat forces him away with a knife. Ian needs to up his political game and unsympathetically performs an apology to Ruby for a venue at the club. The Mitchell's celebrate Phil's birthday. Linda falls off the wagon again and ends up in The Albert beside Sharon. The pair make amends and over a bag of chips, Linda reveals all to Sharon on Keanu's fate. Cast Regular cast *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Dot Branning - June Brown *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Leo King - Tom Wells *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown *Ollie Carter - Harry Farr (Uncredited) *Peggy Taylor - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson *Ham Man - George Fletcher *Mr Hobbs - David Corbett Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and hallway *31 Albert Square - Kitchen, hallway and staircase *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room and kitchen *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *The Albert Notes *Ray De-Haan was credited as the stunt co-ordinator of this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Linda arranges a surprise birthday party for Mick. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,307,334 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:2020 episodes